Harry Potter e a caça à Voldemort
by ALLS96
Summary: Harry Potter tem uma tarefa difícil, destruir as horcruxes e derrotar Voldemort. Enquanto isso, vai ter surpresas, alegrias, tritezas, suspense... Resumo péssimo, mas a fic 'tá melhor.
1. Chapter 1

Um homem de cabelos oleosos estava correndo pela rua, este era Severo Snape. Ao longe avistou uma casa, aparentemente abandonada, no final de um vilarejo. A casa era conhecida como casa dos Riddle, mesmo depois destes morrerem. Snape entrou na casa, subiu as escadas e foi para uma sala iluminada apenas por uma lareira, havia uma poltrona e, sentado nesta, um homem, Lord Voldemort estava ali.  
- Mandou me chamar, senhor?  
- Sim, Severo – começou o "lorde", com sua voz sem emoção – estive pensando, mesmo que a tarefa de matar o velho fosse de Draco, você a executou, não nego que fiquei surpreso por ajudar o pequeno Malfoy, mas por quê? Por que o fez?  
- Os Malfoy sempre foram leais comensais do senhor, pensei em ajudá-los, acabei tomado pelo impulso, e não pela lógica, um erro de um servo fiel.  
- Sim, sim, mas você não citou o voto perpétuo que fez com Narcisa, não, ela não me contou, mas não foi muito difícil descobrir, afinal, ela não é uma boa oclumente.  
- Sim, mi lorde, mas, como disse, cometi um erro.  
- Que este erro não se repita, Snape. Mas você se saiu bem na missão, por isso vou lhe dar outra chance, mas, para isso, terá que fazer algo.  
- O que?  
- Traga Lúcio até mim, vá para Azkaban soltá-lo, mate os guardas se necessário, mas não o mate.  
- Sim, mi lorde.  
Snape saiu, sabia que teria que ser rápido. Atravessou a casa e, quando estava nos jardins, desaparatou. Quando abriu os olhos, estava na frente de uma mansão, as paredes brancas e inspirava poder. Sem nem ao menos bater na porta, entrou. A casa aparentava estar vazia, quando viu um raio vermelho, vindo em sua direção.  
- Protego – murmurou, e um escudo apareceu entre ele e seu atacante. Desviando o raio.  
- Quem é? – perguntou uma mulher, ela era pálida, loira e tinha o rosto muito fino, suas vestes eram azul-escuro, mas estavam um pouco sujas.  
- Sou eu – respondeu.  
- Snape, o que veio fazer aqui? Draco está lá em cima, vou cham... ele não te mandou aqui, não é? – agora havia pavor em seus olhos.  
- Não. Mas preciso ser rápido, Ciça, pratique oclumência, o Lorde das Trevas me mandou retirar Lúcio de Azkaban, não sei o que vai acontecer, mas vocês terão que fugir. Fujam para a Ordem da Fênix, pegue este papel, Dumbledore escreveu o endereço aqui antes de morrer. Tente ir à Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4 antes, fale com Potter, sei que ele presenciou a morte do diretor, explique o que aconteceu depois, Draco irá ajudar nos detalhes, não sei se o que posso fazer por Lúcio, vá logo, terá trabalho para convencê-los, principalmente Moody, mas tire suas lembranças, e entregue-as à Potter, ele verá a verdade. Poderão se esconder na sede, você já a conhece, então vai se lembrar dos feitiços de proteção que já são antigos, leia este papel somente quando for para a sede. Se apresse o Lorde pode vir para cá.  
- Es-está bem, tente ajudar Lúcio, por favor – e, após Snape balançar a cabeça positivamente, continuou – obrigada, vou arrumar as coisas agora mesmo.  
- Rápido. Agora tenho que ir.  
Assim, saiu rumo à Azkaban, pois também precisava cumprir a missão. Sem saber que alguém estava seguindo ele.


	2. Chapter 2

- MOLEQUE! DESÇA JÁ!  
Após ouvir este gentil chamado durante quase 16 anos, Harry Potter não teve dúvidas que era a ele que o tio se referia. Vagarosamente, saiu do seu quarto e foi para a sala, onde o tio o esperava.  
- Posso saber o porquê de esta carta ter chegado? – Perguntou tio Valter, mal escondendo a fúria. Em sua mão havia uma carta num bonito papel.  
Harry apanhou a carta, nela estava escrito:

"Harry,  
Esperamos que esta carta tenha sido entregue corretamente. Achamos melhor mandá-la pelo correio dos trouxas para que seus tios não se zanguem com a chegada de corujas. Sei que Dumbledore não queria que saísse da casa de seus tios até seu aniversário, mas o convite está feito, se aceitar por favor responda. Segue outra carta.  
Atenciosamente,  
Molly Weasley"

Harry achou muito engraçado a carta chegar assim, mas pegou a outra e leu.

"Arthur Weasley e Gabriel Delacour  
Molly Weasley e Sabrina Delacour

O convidam para o casamento de seus filhos

Guilherme Weasley e Fleur Delacour

A cerimônia ocorrerá no dia 15 de julho, na Toca, às 18 horas. Favor confirmar a presença."

- E então? – seu tio perguntou assim que percebeu que acabara de ler.  
- É um convite do casamento do irmão do meu amigo Rony, vai ser daqui a cinco dias, posso ir? – perguntou Harry, mas ele iria mesmo que o tio respondesse não.  
- E por que eu deixaria?  
- Por que daqui a alguns dias eu serei maior de idade e poderei realizar mágicas fora da escola? Ou por que os pais do meu amigo fazem questão que eu vá e eles são bruxos?  
Harry estava brincando, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver que a cor no rosto do tio sumia.  
- Está bem, pode ir, mas eles vem buscá-lo e dessa vez fale para eles NÃO destruírem a minha sala, ouviu?  
- Ouvi, então vou mandar uma coruja para eles.  
Dizendo isto, subiu, e teve uma surpresa ao encontrar Pichitinho na janela. Pegou a carta e viu que era de Rony.

"Harry,  
Por que ainda não respondeu as cartas? O correio dos trouxas é tão demorado assim? A gente já mandou as cartas há uma semana! A mamãe pediu para avisar que, se você vier, a gente vai buscá-lo por pó-de-flú, você só tem que dizer que horas está bom, então, por favor, peça para seus tios desbloquearem a lareira. Se as cartas demorarem mais, mande Edwiges, daí a gente as manda por correio-coruja. Todos estão com saudades.  
Até mais,  
Rony."

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou um papel e tinta, começou a escrever.

"Rony,  
As cartas chegaram hoje, minha resposta é sim para as duas. Qualquer horário está bom. Estou ansioso para que o dia chegue logo. Também estou com saudades de todos.  
Até daqui a alguns dias,  
Harry"

Depois, Harry prendeu a carta em Pichitinho e está saiu voando. Mesmo sabendo que teria que voltar para os Dursley depois do casamento, Harry ficou feliz ao saber que poderia ir pra Toca um pouco antes.  
O dia passou normal e Harry foi dormir. Primeiro sonhou com coisas boas, ele voltando para a Toca, revendo os Weasley, Hermione e, quem ele mais queria, Gina. Mas o sonho mudou, ele estava sentado numa poltrona, na sua frente estava um ser encolhido, com medo. Quando falou, sua voz saiu fria.  
- Você está dizendo que Narcisa e Draco não estão em casa, e as coisas deles sumiram?  
- S-sim, mi lorde – falou o homem encolhido – pa-parece que f-fugiram.  
- Avery, você vai procurá-los e vai matá-los, quando Snape chegar, Lúcio terá que responder perguntas.  
- Sim – Avery falou, saindo.  
Então os Malfoy haviam fugido, mas para onde? Bem quando ia matar Draco...  
- Mi lorde? – chamou uma voz que Harry reconheceu.  
- Snape, você o trouxe?  
- Sim – respondeu, e empurrou um homem de vestes imundas e cabelos mais ainda.  
- M-mi lorde...  
- Cale-se, Lúcio, tenho perguntas. Sua mulher e seu filho fugiram, bem quando eu ia matá-los, sabe pra onde eles foram?  
- N-não.  
- Não minta, crucio.  
- NÃO SEI MI LORDE, NÃO SEI. PIEDADE! – Lúcio disse, contorcendo-se.  
- Muito bem, pelo jeito não sabe. Mas tenho outra pergunta. Um dia, há quase 16 anos, lhe dei um diário, este está destruído, mas lhe dei outra coisa, também, onde está?  
- M-mi lorde – começou Lúcio, ofegante – ha-havia dado para Bela, antes dela ir para Azkaban...  
- É verdade?  
- S-sim.  
- Você não é um bom oclumente, dá pra ver que não está mentindo. Já que é assim, não te matarei. Snape, leve ele de volta para Azkaban.  
- Sim – Snape disse.  
- NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO! - berrou Lúcio, mas Snape já estava levando-o – NÃO...  
Harry acordou assustado, estava suado e tremendo. Malfoy havia fugido. Lúcio não havia sido morto, por quê? O que Voldemort havia dado para ele?  
Com estas perguntas, adormeceu novamente.  
Teve a impressão de ter acabado de adormecer quando ouviu tio Valter:  
- MOLEQUE! TÊM GENTE DA SUA LAIA AQUI!  
- Que estranho – Harry pensou –achei que os Weasley iam me buscar só daqui a alguns dias.  
Mas, ao chegar ao hall, teve uma surpresa.  
- Malfoy?


	3. Chapter 3

Ele podia estar mais magro e com as vestes um pouco sujas, assim como a mãe, que estava ao seu lado, mas não havia como negar, era ele. Malfoy estava ali, o jovem comensal que tinha como missão matar Dumbledore.  
- O que faz aqui? – Harry perguntou, friamente.  
- Ei, quem é você? Não lembro de ter te visto com a rolha-de-poço e nem com ninguém da sua laia – disse tio Valter.  
- A srª. Weasley não é rolha-de-poço e ele não é meu amigo – respondeu Harry, e repetiu – o que faz aqui?  
Antes que Malfoy pudesse responder sua mãe falou:  
- Precisamos de ajuda.  
Diante do olhar suplicante da mulher, Harry não teve como negar. Disse:  
- Vamos para a sala, daí me conte o que aconteceu.  
- Espere aí, minha família não aceita isso. Vocês vão sair e...  
Harry parou de ouvir, se lembrou do sonho, Malfoy havia fugido, Voldemort poderia pega-lo e, além de torturar, mata-los. Com certeza precisavam de ajuda. Mas e se seu inimigo tivesse apenas implantado a imagem na sua mente, como fizera quando Sirius morreu? Alguma coisa dizia a Harry que não, eles não estavam mentindo.  
- Vamos - falou, ignorando os olhares dos Dursleys.  
- Preferíamos que ninguém ouvisse – falou Narcisa, ela estava muito nervosa, estava tremendo.  
- Eles não iriam contar nada, mas já que preferem, basta apontar a varinha para eles e dizer: Abaffiato, eles não conseguirão nos ouvir, por enquanto. Como ainda sou menor de idade, não posso fazer isso – não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que podia confiar neles.  
Narcisa fez isso, depois os três se sentaram, e deu pra ouvir tio Valter reclamando, no hall:  
- Estou com um zumbido no ouvido, aposto que é coisa deles.  
- Então... – começou Harry, sem dar atenção ao tio – vocês queriam...  
- Potter – disse Narcisa -, como já disse, precisamos de ajuda. Depois que Draco e Snape deixaram Hogwarts, o Lorde das Trevas os castigou, por não matar Dumbledore, tivemos que ficar trancados em casa, pois ele mandou fazermos isto, ficamos com medo que nos matasse. Os dias se passaram, sem que houvesse mudanças, até que, ontem, Severo foi até minha casa, me mandou praticar oclumência, talvez para impedir que o lorde soubesse dessa conversa, ele disse que o Lorde havia mandado retirar Lúcio de Azkaban, não sei o que aconteceu com ele – ela estava com os olhos marejados, Draco não ficava atrás, as lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto de ambos – disse para virmos para cá, disse que você nos ajudaria, que poderíamos nos esconder na Ordem da Fênix e... – a partir daí, a mulher não conseguiu continuar, chorava muito, Harry, realmente, ficou com pena dos Malfoy.  
- Minha mãe disse que Snape contou que você presenciou a morte de Dumbledore, isso quer dizer que era sua a outra vassoura que estava na torre? – Malfoy finalmente falou. Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça – então se lembra de quando Dumbledore ofereceu ajuda para nos esconder?  
- Claro e, mesmo sabendo que Rony me daria um soco se ouvisse, acredito em vocês. Tiveram sorte, Voldemort ia matá-los. Quanto ao seu pai, não se preocupe, ele foi torturado um pouco, mas não foi morto, está em Azkaban novamente.  
Malfoy o olhou surpreso, inclusive sua mãe, então esta engoliu o choro e falou:  
- Vai nos ajudar?  
Harry pensou, Snape não era confiável, mas se fosse uma armadilha, por que Volde-  
mort não saberia? Além disso, Snape gostava de Malfoy, e havia feito um Voto Perpé-  
tuo e se o voto fosse para ajudar Malfoy? Ele já não havia ajudado matando o diretor, já que draco não queria e não conseguia?  
- Está bem, mas temos um problema. Não sou o fiel do segredo, não posso revelar onde é a sede da Ordem.  
- Snape nos deu este papel, disse que Dumbledore havia escrito, mas disse que só podíamos ler quando fossemos para lá – explicou Narcisa. Isso foi definitivo, por que Snape entregaria o endereço para Narcisa e não para Voldemort?  
- Podemos ir pra lá agora, vocês não trouxeram malas?  
- Trouxemos, só deixamos pequenas, estão no meu bolso.  
- O. K., vai ser melhor voarmos até lá, trouxe vassoura?  
- Está na mala – respondeu Malfoy.  
- Vou pegar a minha, se preparem. Ah! Acho que agora já pra tirar o feitiço dos Dursleys.  
Narcisa concordou, murmurou "finite" e logo o feitiço foi desfeito. Harry subiu e um minuto depois voltou. Olhou para os tios e falou:  
- Vou sair, volto daqui a algumas horas, NÃO tranquem a porta ou escreverei para alguém.  
Harry não gostava de ameaçar, mas se não fizesse, teria que dormir na rua.  
- Acho que agora já podem ler o pergaminho – disse, se dirigindo aos Malfoy.  
Draco estava com ele, leu e passou para a mãe, Harry percebeu o que estava escrito:

"A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres"

- Largo Grimmauld? Não é lá que...?  
- Fica a casa dos Black? Sim. Podemos ir?  
Confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça, saíram para o jardim que ficava atrás da casa dos Dursley, estes só ficaram observando, os três subiram nas vassouras (Narcisa foi com Malfoy), deram impulso no chão e, dentro de segundos, estavam sobrevoando a cidade. Os Malfoy seguindo Harry.  
Voaram durante uma hora, até chegar ao largo Grimmauld, desmontaram das vas- souras então Harry falou:  
- Destruam o pergaminho, mas pensem no que leram.  
Assim fizeram e levaram um susto, Harry entendeu o porquê, uma casa havia se materializado, mais precisamente o número 12, a sede da Ordem da Fênix.


	4. Chapter 4

Parecia que os dois Malfoy estavam petrificados. Não piscavam. Respiravam rapidamente. Como, aparentemente, podiam ficar o dia todo olhando para a casa, Harry falou:  
- Bom, vamos entrar?  
- Mas... e se não nos receberem bem? – Draco perguntou.  
- Sinceramente, duvido que vão, se Rony e Mione estiverem, poderei conversar com eles e explicar, já com Olho-Tonto será difícil. Uma dica: não usem oclumência, senão eles nunca confiarão, me sigam e, por favor, parem de tremer! Vai ser difícil convence-los, mas tudo vai dar certo.  
Sabendo que não os havia convencido, encostou a varinha na porta, ouviram-se cliques, como os de trancas se abrindo. Harry abriu a porta e entrou, seguido pelos outros dois. Então, uma voz conhecida soou:  
- Quem é?  
- Sou eu, Harry, professor.  
- Harry! Que bom vê-lo – a figura de Lupin apareceu e continuou –, mas, o que está fazendo aqui? Você sabe que deve ficar com seus tios até completar 17 anos, a não ser para ir ao casamento...  
Lupin parou, acabara de perceber quem estava atrás de Harry.  
- O que fazem aqui? – seu tom era curioso, mesclava raiva, surpresa e indignação.  
- Já explico, tem mais alguém aqui? – Harry perguntou.  
- Rony, Gina e Hermione vieram pra cá, Arthur e Molly estão aqui para a reunião e não queriam deixar os filhos em casa, como Mione estava junto, veio também. Olho-tonto, Tonks – Lupin corou – Quim, Fred e Jorge já estão lá em baixo.  
- Ótimo, que sorte hoje ter uma reunião – disse, se dirigindo aos Malfoy – escute, primeiro preciso falar com Rony e Mione, depois eu explico.  
Lupin pareceu não querer aceitar, mas acabou concordando. Apenas acrescentou:  
- Harry... tome cuidado – e, com um aceno de cabeça de Harry, Lupin desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha.  
- Vamos, eles devem estar lá em cima. Não nos deixam assistir às reuniões até terminarmos Hogwarts, só façam silêncio.  
Eles começaram a subir as escadas, Harry atento a qualquer sinal de seus amigos.  
- E - eu n-não acredito! A sede da Ordem da Fênix é a casa dos Black! E - eu nunca poderia imaginar... – sussurrava Narcisa.  
- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa – começou Harry – vocês estariam dispostos a ajudar a Ordem?  
Depois de um tempo responderam, juntos.  
- Sim.  
- Ótimo, sei que serão uma grande ajuda.  
Harry começou a ouvir conversas dentro de um quarto, o quarto que ele dividira com Rony, há quase dois anos. Silenciosamente, abriu a porta, lá estavam seus três melhores amigos. Ainda não haviam notado sua presença, sendo assim, ele chegou e falou:  
- Entrega especial para Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley.  
A partir de então, Harry não pode ver mais nada. Tudo que via eram sorrisos e braços o abraçando, se sentiu extremamente feliz, estava com os amigos, a coisa que ele mais queria no mundo. Foi aí que percebeu que eles começavam a soltá-lo.  
- Harry, como você está? – perguntou Gina.  
- Por que veio tão cedo, cara, achamos que só íamos te ver no casamento! – indagou Rony.  
- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – se surpreendeu Hermione, a única que havia notado os Malfoy e agora apontava a varinha para estes. Rony e Gina a imitaram, Harry se apressou.  
- Abaixem as varinhas. Está tudo bem.  
- Como podemos saber que é você mesmo? – disse Hermione – se fosse você, nunca defenderia Draco Malfoy. Diga uma coisa que só Harry saiba.  
- Está bem! – Harry já estava começando a ficar bravo – quando vim aqui pela primeira vez, gritei com vocês, tentamos ouvir a reunião por orelhas extensíveis, mas a porta estava imperturbada. Aliás, fiquei surpreso ao ver que não tentaram fazer isso de novo.  
- Bem, tentamos – disse Rony, sem-graça por ter desconfiado do amigo – mas mamãe lançou um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade de novo, mas agora você tem que dar explicações.  
- Está bem, vamos sentar? Vocês vão ter que me ajudar – falou para os Malfoy. Assim, eles contaram, Harry com um pouco de dificuldade para convencer os dois que podiam contar. Quando acabaram, Mione e os Weasley estavam de queixo caído.  
- Mas, então, vocês estão fugindo de você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Rony.  
- Não, Snape mandou eles virem para cá e vieram, sem ele saber, porque não estão fugindo – falou Gina, com sarcasmo, enquanto as orelhas de Rony ficavam vermelhas.  
Hermione ficou quieta, percebeu o olhar de Harry. Parecia que ele queria falar: "Preciso conversar com você depois".  
- Harry... – Hermione começou, quando a porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou, esta abraçou fortemente Harry, e falou:  
- Harry, querido, que bela surpresa! Mas por que veio hoje aqui? Remo disse que precisava falar conosco, mas não falou mais nada. Venha, vamos descer, assim poderá falar a todos o que quer... – a srª. Weasley perdeu a fala, olhou para as outras duas pessoas no fundo do quarto. Harry percebeu e disse:  
- Tudo bem, srª. Weasley, é sobre isso que eu quero falar.  
- E - está bem, então, vamos descer.  
Os sete desceram a escada, em silêncio. Ao chegarem à cozinha, ninguém pareceu muito surpreso ao ver os Malfoy, aparentemente, Lupin contara a todos.  
- Harry, sente-se e nos conte tudo – disse Lupin, sem parar de encarar os "visitantes".  
Harry se sentou, olhou para todos, ali estavam exatamente os que queria ver, parecia até que havia conjurado eles. Mas havia um problema, ele não sabia por onde começar.  
- Bem... sei que vão me chamar de maluco, mas peço que prestem atenção, hoje, enquanto estava na casa dos Dursley, eles – fez sinal para os Malfoy, vieram me pedir ajuda, me contaram o que aconteceu e percebi o quanto precisavam, então, voamos até aqui.  
- Harry, pode parecer impressão, mas o que você está escondendo? – apesar de tudo, Lupin não parecia achar que era impressão.  
- É, você disse que nunca gostou deles, porque agora confia? – questionou Tonks.  
- Vocês podem nos dar licença? – perguntou, se dirigindo aos Malfoy. Estes confirmaram e saíram, então, Harry continuou – Tive uma visão, pouco antes de eles chegarem, nela, Voldemort – houve arrepios ao dizer o nome – torturava Lúcio Malfoy, ele queria matá-los, ficou extremamente irritado quando descobriu que os Malfoy não estavam em casa. Vocês não viram o que vi.  
- Harry – falou Kingsley -, não houve fuga de Azkaban. Se houvesse, teriam avisado aos aurores, e não falaram nada.  
- Achei que não falariam, acho que nem o ministério percebeu, depois de torturar o Malfoy, Voldemort ordenou que Snape o devolvesse para Azkaban. Talvez não tenha matado ele para não levantar suspeitas... – a última frase, Harry falou mais para si mesmo.  
- Harry, você não acha que pode ser uma imagem que Voldemort colocou na sua cabeça, igual quando... bem... Sirius morreu? – perguntou um preocupado Lupin  
- Pensei nesta possibilidade, mas tenho certeza que não, a raiva de Voldemort foi muito real, no sonho com Sirius estava mais preocupado com o que vi, e não com o que senti. Não, acho que o que vi foi real.  
- Mas uma coisa me preocupa – falou Moody – como que eles entraram?  
- Snape tinha um papel, escrito por Dumbledore, onde tinha o endereço. Devia estar guardando-o para quando precisasse – Harry disse a contragosto, queria omitir a informação, afinal, ninguém mais confiava em Snape.  
- Mas então, como confiar no que dizem? – indagou Tonks.  
- No ano passado, Snape fez um Voto Perpétuo, ele devia ajudar os Malfoy, se ele não os ajudasse a fugir, quebraria o juramento.  
- Está bem, mas por que ajudaríamos ex-comensais? – questionou Moody – eles com certeza planejam algo.  
- Olha – Harry já estava perdendo a paciência -, antes de morrer, Dumbledore ofereceu ajuda a eles. Isto sem contar que poderiam nos fornecer informações preciosas.  
Todos ficaram calados, digerindo as informações. Então, Tonks quebrou o silêncio.  
- Vamos fazer uma votação. Quem é a favor de ajudá-los? – todos ergueram as mãos, até Olho-tonto, embora resmungasse algo – Todos a favor, está decidido. Harry, pode chamá-los.  
Harry fez isso, os Malfoy entraram assustados. Era compreensível, estavam diante das pessoas que sempre lutaram contra, e agora suas vidas dependiam delas. Sem dúvida era uma situação estranha.  
- Decidimos que podem ficar – disse Lupin -, mas gostaríamos de pedir algo. Vocês podem ajudar a Ordem?  
- C-claro – sussurrou Narcisa – se quiserem, podem pegar nossas lembranças.  
- Combinado. Bem, o quarto no primeiro andar estará vago, só alguns ficam aqui. Bem, vocês parecem cansados, Molly, você se importa de ajudá-los?  
- Não – mas sua expressão era contrária.  
Assim, os três subiram, silenciosamente. Harry ficou imaginando o que a srª. Weasley estaria pensando, afinal, nunca gostou dos dois. Especialmente por sempre insultarem seus filhos, Harry e Mione.  
- Bem, tenho que voltar para os Dursley, só quero falar com Rony e Hermione antes.  
- O. K. – responderam todos.  
- Vamos.  
Quando Harry achou um lugar em que ninguém poderia ouvi-los, começou.  
- Há algo que não contei, no meu sonho, Voldemort... Ah, Rony pare com isso, tem que se acostumar com o nome! Bem, como estava dizendo, ele queria algo que entregou para Lúcio Malfoy, junto com o diário, e ficou zangado ao saber que não estava mais com ele, mas não tanto, pois deu para Belatrix, e confia mais nela.  
- Harry, você não acha que é...  
- Sim, Mione, acho que é uma horcrux.  
- Mas, Harry, será que Voldemort confiaria em alguém o suficiente para entregar duas horcruxes?  
- Não sei, mas vou ter que investigar. Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, os Dursleys já vão me matar por chegar tão tarde. A gente se vê no casamento.  
- Está bem, tchau! – responderam em uníssono.  
Harry se despediu de todos, pegou sua vassoura e voltou para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. No caminho ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Sabia o quanto Voldemort era cruel, mas nunca imaginou que poderia matar todos os Malfoy só porque Draco havia falhado numa missão. Tudo bem que era de estrema importância para ele, mas alguma coisa estava errada, havia algo mais...  
Ao chegar à casa dos Dursley, percebeu que estes haviam trancado a porta, "tenho que pensar em outro jeito de impedi-los" pensou Harry, mas estava preparado para estas ocasiões, desde que voltara à casa de seus tios, deixava a janela de seu quarto aberta, se eles o trancassem para fora, entraria por ali. Assim fez, como estava com a vassoura, foi mais fácil, só voou até lá. Entrou e trocou de roupa, deitou em sua cama, Edwiges havia saído para caçar. Poucos minutos depois, adormeceu, mas desta vez, não teve pesadelos.


	5. Chapter 5

Os dias se passaram normalmente na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4. Finalmente, o dia 15 chegou. Harry já havia "pedido" para que os Dursley desbloqueassem a lareira e estes, não querendo que a sala fosse destruída novamente, fizeram isto. Harry havia recebido uma coruja de Rony, dizendo que o pegariam às 17 horas, pois, assim, já estaria tudo pronto.  
- Eles vão demorar muito? – resmungou tio Valter, olhando Harry com nojo, afinal ele estava usando vestes a rigor; e as do mundo trouxa eram diferentes das dos bruxos.  
- Não, mais uns cinco minutos... Ainda faltam alguns para às cinco...  
O tio resmungou algo como: "Só quero ver, da última vez demoraram mais de meia hora".  
- Eles vêm mesmo? – voltou a perguntar o tio – ou são tão irresponsáveis que sempre se atra...  
Mas, neste instante, chamas verdes surgiram da lareira e o vulto de um rapaz apareceu. Este saiu da lareira, tirando as cinzas das vestes (tia Petúnia quase desmaiou ao ver fuligem em seu tapete). Rony Weasley estava ali.  
- E aí, cara? Tudo bem?  
- Tudo – respondeu Harry.  
- Mione já deve estar vindo. Mas, cara, você já colocou as vestes a rigor? Vai sujar tudo na lareira.  
- Eu sei, mas vou usar esta capa – disse, pegando algo em cima do sofá – encomendei da madame Malkin, via correio-coruja. Assim como o presente de Gui e Fleur.

- Você daqui a pouco vai parecer uma menina. Ah, que bom, a Mione chegou.  
Mais chamas apareceram, e Hermione Granger surgiu da lareira.  
- Mione, por que demorou tanto?  
- Tive que explicar pra sua mãe que íamos demorar um pouco, se seu pai não tivesse me ajudado ela vinha aqui pessoalmente, você sabe que ela não quer que a gente viaje.  
- Está bem.  
- Por que você disse que vão demorar? – indagou Harry.  
- Bem, queríamos conversar com você, Harry.  
- O.K. Ah! – disse se virando para os Dursley – Se escutarem vão correr riscos.  
Sentaram no sofá e Hermione começou.  
- Harry, você teve alguma visão depois da do Malfoy?  
- Não. E os Malfoy? Estão bem? O Moody não pirou?  
- Calma, cara – disse Rony –, uma pergunta de cada vez! Primeiro, o Moody quase pirou, você não viu a cara dele quando você saiu; ele já tava arrancando os cabelos. E os Malfoy estão bem, sim. Parece que a ordem pegou algumas lembranças deles, e isto está ajudando muito!  
- Bom, antes de qualquer coisa – começou Hermione -, Harry, você poderia conversar com Gina? Além dela andar triste, insiste em vir conosco para a viajem, mesmo sem saber pra onde é! E você sabe que ela é ótima com feitiços. Tenho medo dela fazer algo para vir junto...  
- Tá, eu falo com ela.  
- E... Você tem idéia de quando e como vamos atrás das horcruxes?  
- Acho que eu vou no dia do meu aniversário, mas vocês tem certeza que querem ir?  
- Claro, não deixaríamos você sozinho! – responderam os dois juntos.  
- Mas vocês têm certeza...?  
- Olha Harry, estamos juntos desde o primeiro ano, não será agora que iremos te abandonar! – Hermione falou, sem deixar espaço para protestos.  
- Tá bem! O que mais queriam falar?  
- Ah! Mamãe disse que pode passar a noite lá! Já que são algumas horas a mais, não vai ter problema, depois você volta. – Rony disse, e Harry fez uma careta - No seu aniversário não vai dar para começar "a caça aos horcruxes", você vai pra Toca, querendo ou não ("como se eu fosse recusar ir pra lá" comentou Harry), e cuidado, mamãe está tentando descobrir pra onde vamos, com certeza ela vai falar com você, como ela tá cheia de coisas na cabeça, não vai ser hoje, mas quando for pra lá, pode esperar.  
"Temos que ir logo, são 17:15 já!"  
- Pode deixar, eu não vou falar nada e vou conversar com Gina. Só esperem um pouco, vou pegar minha mochila e uma roupa, já que vou passar a noite lá; já volto.  
Depois de um minuto Harry voltou e os três foram pra Toca por pó-de-flú.  
- Harry! – o Sr. Weasley cumprimentou, aparentemente, tudo já estava pronto – que bom que veio! Fique à vontade, vou ver se falta algo para fazer – disse saindo.  
- Obrigado! Rony, posso deixar minha mochila no seu quarto?  
- Claro, eu vou com você.  
Os dois subiram, Rony se arrumou e conversaram um pouco. Quando faltavam quinze minutos, desceram.  
O jardim estava lindo, a grama aparada, as árvores davam sombra no fim de tarde, cadeiras brancas confortáveis estavam em fileiras e um tapete vermelho levava da entrada da casa até o altar; este estava bastante decorado e havia algo em cima que lembravam balões.  
Pouco tempo depois, os convidados foram chegando, lá estavam Tonks, Lupin, Quim, Olho-tonto, dentre outros, Rony foi se sentar na frente, junto com os outros Weasleys e com a mãe e a irmã de Fleur. Logo ouviram uma música e levantaram, Fleur estava linda, seu vestido era simples, mas nela ficava magnífico e faria qualquer um ter inveja; andava graciosamente e tudo em volta parecia ficar mais belo perto dela.  
Fleur chegou ao altar e o juiz começou a fazer a cerimônia, no final, os balões estouraram e começaram a tocar uma música, enquanto os noivos saíam do altar. Os convidados levantaram e foram para uma tenda que estava próxima, lá havia uma pista de dança, mesas para quatro pessoas e garçons andando de lá para cá.  
Harry se sentou junto com Rony, Hermione e Gina, mas o segundo e a terceira não demoraram muito e foram dançar, Harry foi dar os parabéns aos noivos e entregar seu presente, logo depois voltou para a mesa, Gina ainda estava lá. A situação ficou constrangedora, os dois não paravam de lembrar de quando terminaram, Harry decidiu conversar com Gina naquele momento.  
- Gina, pode me acompanhar?  
- Está bem, Harry.  
Os dois saíram e se afastaram um pouco da festa, ao chegar numa árvore, sentaram.  
- Gina... – Harry começou, mas a garota o interrompeu.  
- Rony pediu para que falasse comigo, não foi?  
- Bem... não, Quer dizer...  
- Harry, dá pra parar? Eu sei que foi ele ou a Mione!  
- Está bem, foram eles, mas Gina, o que você tem?  
- O que você acha? – perguntou um pouco irritada.  
- Você sabe porque tínhamos que terminar, eu não queria, mas tive que fazer isso, por favor, não torne isto mais difícil.  
Gina o encarou, não chorava, aliás, raramente fazia isso. Ambos pensavam no dia do enterro de Dumbledore, o velho diretor que Harry sentis muita a falta, apesar de não falar sobre isso.  
- Harry, isto é um motivo idiota! Eu não me importo com nada que possa acontecer!  
- Mas eu me importo, Gina! Já disse e vou repetir: Voldemort já te usou para chegar a mim só porque você é a irmã do meu melhor amigo! Imagina o que faria se descobrisse que namoramos! E, por favor, imagine como todos ficariam.  
A garota ficou sem argumentos, ele tinha razão, ela não se importava com o que acontecesse, mas não queria que ninguém sofresse por ela. Vendo que a garota havia ficado quieta, Harry prosseguiu.  
- Olha, eu prometo que assim que isso acabar, nós voltamos. Mas agora tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar – ela o encarou -, que história é essa de querer vir comigo, com o Rony e a Mione?  
- Por que eles podem e eu não?  
- 1º - você é menor de idade, e não adianta me olhar assim, daqui a alguns dias eu não vou ser mais. 2º - Dumbledore mandou falar só com eles. E 3º - acabamos de falar sobre isso.  
- Não, falamos do porquê de terminarmos e não sobre isso, posso até ser menor de idade, mas quero participar! É tão difícil de entender?  
- Não, Gina, não é. Mas o que vamos fazer vai ser difícil, e sem poder fazer mágicas, não sei em que você pode ajudar.  
- Mas eu estou com medo, medo de perder vocês. Eu posso não saber exatamente o que é, mas sei que vão fazer algo contra Voldemort!  
- Olha, eu prometo que vamos voltar, e quando isso acontecer, tudo vai estar melhor, vamos poder namorar e gritar isto para o mundo. Mas por enquanto não dá. Se puder, me espere, juro fazer o mais rápido possível, o.k.? Vamos demorar um pouco, mas conseguiremos e eu VOU voltar pra você, porém, você não irá. Só quero que saiba de uma coisa: Eu te amo, e sempre vou te amar!  
Eles se olharam, foram se aproximando, estavam perto demais...  
- Até que enfim achei vocês! – adivinhem, quem era? MISTÉRIO... Acertaram! Ronald Weasley!  
- Rony, mandei você ficar lá! – Hermione vinha correndo, estava extremamente vermelha, mas era impossível ver se era de raiva ou vergonha.  
- Tá, mas eu fiquei preocupado quando os dois sumiram – falou, virando-se.  
- POIS NÃO PRECISAVA! – gritou Gina, e voltou para a tenda.  
Os três ficaram ali, sem olhar um pra cara do outro. Hermione estava envergonhada, Harry com raiva, e Rony sem reação, viu a cena de sua irmã com Harry ali perto e correu quando se aproximaram muito. Agora não sabia o que fazer.  
- Bem, vamos voltar para a tenda? – Hermione sugeriu.  
Os dois assentiram e a seguiram.  
A festa continuou, muitos dançando, cumprimentando os noivos, conversando ou se divertindo. Mas para Harry Potter, só uma coisa tinha graça na festa; ficar olhando certa ruiva que tudo que foi citado acima.  
A festa acabou depois da meia-noite, todos haviam se divertido, Fleur e Gui tinham ido para a lua-de-mel e os Weasley, Hermione e Harry voltavam cansados para a Toca. O último havia se distraído e por algumas maravilhosas horas, havia esquecido da guerra contra Voldemort. O "menino-que-sobreviveu" ficava pensando apenas em Gina, e foi com estes pensamentos que adormeceu.


End file.
